


Falling In Love Through Time.

by ArrowverseWriter



Series: An Unexpected Relationships [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseWriter/pseuds/ArrowverseWriter
Summary: Blowing up Confederate Zombie soliders is a lot of work. Nate was headed to the galley when he bumped into the one and only Sara Lance... Literally.this entire story is told from Nate P.O.V.





	Falling In Love Through Time.

       I was heading down the hallway towards the galley. I was extremely tired and hungry and I needed food. I was so deep into thought that I didn't realize e that are you heading?" She asked me. "To the galley to grab some food. You want to join me?" I asked her. My heart slowly began to speed up as I was getting more nervous waiting for her response. "Sure Nate. Let's go." She said  
  
     We finally reached the galley after the long walk from the other side of the Waverider. We entered the galley and I found the nearest table and took a seat, while Sara walked over to the fabricator and pressed a few buttons. I got up and went to go stand beside Sara at the fabricator. She looked at me with her ocean blue eyes and my heart began to race again. when she looks back to her food and the fabricator finishes.  
  
   She grabs her food then heads back to the table I was previously sitting at. I watch her out of the corner of my eye so she wouldn't notice. I press a few buttons and the fabricator behind making my food. It only seems like a few seconds until I feel like someone is staring at me I turn around to see Sara with a slight smile looking at me. I smile back at her, hoping that I am not transparent with my feelings. I turn back to the fabricator which has finished making my food and I grab the plate and head to take a seat across from Sara. It was only when I looked up from my meal I realized that I was slowly falling for the brave assasin.


End file.
